Founders
by magicrazy101
Summary: After the halt of war, Atta and David follow a fellow mutant to Xavier mansion, how does Atta know Charles. NOT SLASH! Summery Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let people know: I am considered crazy, by a whole lot of random people who just happen to be my friends, and my personality tends to rub off on my characters so if my character seems weirder than usual, I'm either feeling weird or have eaten a tub of ice-cream **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (Heist on Marvel headquarters postponed until I finish my home work!) **

**P.S. thanks to **_**elliot forrest**_** who pressured me into writing quicker!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

The insanely weak plastic shattered under my fist sending tiny metal springs and splinters of plastic all over my already so-messy-that-pigsty-would-be-an-understatement bedroom **(A/N: I HAVE DONE THIS! Well, it didn't shatter, just cracked but shatter sounds cooler =P)**

"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered grumpily.

Ever since David refused to get me up in the morning, Alarm clocks had been my worst enemy;

why do the idiots that made these things have to pick the most annoying songs possible? Would it be so hard to put something other than Greensleves, She'll be Coming Round the Mountain or Hot Cross Buns in the stupid things?

Despite my complaining body, I sat up and clapped my hands.

"Karris!" at my call, a two foot robot that looked like it had been put together from bits of a toaster (which, in a way, it had) rolled into the room. He was painted in what looked like a small black and white tuxedo, complete with a tie I'd stolen from David's wardrobe yesterday.

"Yes Miss Atta?" it said in the same happy butler voice as every morning "very good to see you up miss, Master David will be happy to see you awake"

I had to grin at that "Karris, he can't see anything."

"Thank goodness for that, because if I had to look at your ugly-mug every day I think I'd have died a looooooong time ago"

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" I quipped hugging the man I'd come to think of as a brother.

Unfortunately, this particular brother was just as annoying as any other.

He quickly pushed me away "ewwwww, girl cooties!" he said pulling a face. I shoved him and smirked as he held his hands up in defense "hey, hey, don't hurt the blind guy"

He followed me down the hall "yes you're sooooo defenseless, try telling that to the guys you beat up" I said and sat down at the table.

"Hey, they had it coming"

This table, of which I am very _very_ proud of, is the one clear thing in the house.

I got tired of shoving various robot pieces onto the ground and made the 'sacred table of all things edible and important' where (incidentally) we eat, cook and do… stuff.

Talking of food, I poured my self some cereal and stared munching occasionally glancing at David who copied my actions practically to the letter, the only difference was that he had to feel around for a moment before grabbing the box and milk bottle. He was unusually silent for his usually unstoppable mouth. I smiled briefly as an idea popped into my head.

_Thud_

"Yow!" a bolt from the other side of the room thudded into his head. He glared at me. And let me tell you, being glared at by a blind person is rather un-nerving "what was that for?" he rubbing his head

I looked at him innocently "What?"

He scowled at me before going to eat his cereal. Which wasn't there.

I cracked up as he just stared at the table forlornly, I gestured up at the bowl hovering above his head wobbling dangerously, "guh-guh-grab it before I drop it" I managed to get out before I fell into another laughing fit.

He scowled at me as he grabbed the hovering bowl a second before my mental grip on it failed.

"And yet we still wonder why people don't like mutants" he said shaking his head

"Aww, you're no fun" I said still grinning.

"I am so fun" he objected "just mature…"

"HA! Wrong! I'm older than you!"

"Yhea, well physically I'm older, you look like a fourteen year old"

"Just because I'm eighty-seven doesn't mean I have to act like it! And how would you know what I look like! You're blind!"

"Well I think you left your mind in 1896"

"I think you left yours in the toilet!"

"Stupid non-ageing Telekinetic." He mumbled carrying his bowl down the hall

"Boring psychopath!" I called back

"IT'S TECHNOPATH!" he yelled

"Whatever…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

~*~*~*! 0 !*~*~*~

David's cave of wonders was exactly that: a cave of wonders. Except it was a basement… not a cave…

But anyway! It's a huge room with two flickering light globes hanging from the ceiling.

And lots and I mean like you-put-all-this-stuff-in-a-pile-and-it-will-go-up-two-stories-high kinda lots, of machine parts that seem to prefer the floor than the nice shelves I'd moved down here for him. Of course by machine parts I mean old toasters, a TV, several microwaves, a huge pile of clocks and watches with the odd refrigerator here and there.

And then there's the freakishly cool robots, all of which were shorter than my knee,

"Watcha doin'?" I asked.

David fell backwards off his stool smashing into a pile of robot parts

"DON'T DO THAT" he shouted flailing his arms

I face palmed "I've said once, I'll say it again Davie, you are no fun."

He huffed, got back on his stool and continued dissecting a commuter.

"Did I mention that it's creepy that you can do this stuff while you're blind?" David sighed,

"Yes." He said

"Really?"

"…"

I pushed a weird spider-bot off my pants "So what are you doing?"

"…"

"Please talk to me! I bored. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone" I pleaded

He sighed (he does that a lot) rubbing his blind eyes

"If you really want to know, I'm trying to make a robot purely by using my gift"

"How?"

"Well…" he paused biting his lip "How do I explain it, um… well usually when I make robots I only… peek into my power I guess, I only use it to see where everything goes and then put it together manually." He stopped again running his hand through curly brown hair "but the first robot I made… when I found my power, I just… it just seemed to make it self, but I was making it at the same time, like I was doing it but not with my hands… and it had a personality! It didn't only do what it was programmed to do, it had it's own free will! It could actually talk to me and not only respond to voice commands and timers" his eyes lit up "Remember that time the oven started talking and we couldn't get him to shut up?"

I remembered all right, I had gotten out of bed and come into the kitchen just so see David passed out on the floor and the oven was talking, called me girly too, much to my dismay. We'd come out the next morning to find that he didn't talk any more.

David breathed out heavily "It was like that, but in a robot I had made!"

I frowned "so how are you going to do it again?"

David leaned against the table "Well let me explain it like this: everything has at least a small amount of electricity in them, sort of sphere of light of your soul kind of thing and I can… sense these energy spheres and each of them has a different feel to them, OK?"

I nodded again

"Take plants for example, they don't have a full sphere just, small specs of energy. Enough for them to be alive but not conscious. Then there's basic electricity like lightening and battery power which is what all electrical devices run on. All these kinds of energy fell dull and kind of dead. Have you got this so far?"

I felt like I should be taking notes and wasn't going to remember this later but I murmured something that sounded vaguely like yes anyway

"The last kinds of energy sphere things are the kinds that are inside of living conscious things. In insects and animals the energy feels… flat. Changing, some with more energy than others, but flat, like they can only change so much." He smiled wistfully, I was a bit surprised at the depth of which he was speaking, I mean this stuff is deep dude! I stayed quiet, not bringing up the fact that he'd gone waaaaayyy of topic "And then human energy, it's always moving, changing, growing. Human energy feels whole and… _right_. Mutants like you and I are practically the same but our energy tends to be smoother I guess, we can move our energy out of our bodies and into other things, like when you're moving stuff with your mind, I can usually sense a string of your energy between you and the object your moving. But that's all beside the point" He cut off mid drabble much to my surprise

"Basically I'm trying to make the energy inside the robot change so it feels like the energy in a human"

The way he'd suddenly cut off startled me slightly. I shook my head

"What I don't get is how I managed to live with you for five years and not know all this"

"…"

"You said you would go if I told you" he pointed out

I stood up with a melodramatic sigh "Fiiiiiine. But-"

"Go."

I held my hands up and walked towards the door "I'm going, don't forget, town trip and you are coming this time!"

"LEAVE." He growled

I chuckled as I walked up the stairs, "Boring psychopath" I muttered fondly still slightly shocked at the information over load that had recently been dumped on me.

"I HEARD THAT!"

~*~*~*! O !*~*~*~

David crossed his arms scowling "I can't believe I let you convince me to do this"

I turned the car down another winding road. Massive pine trees rising on all sides. I have to say, this is a very nice part of America.

I grinned "Aww, come on Davie, you've had yourself locked in that four roomed box we call a house for months! You've gotta come outside sometime."

He turned his head towards the window (he would have been looking out it if he could see) "People act like I can't do anything, like I'm a baby, just because I can't see" he mumbled.

"Well, we'll just not go around randomly telling people that you're blind then"

He snorted "hello, from what people tell me my eyes look like blue marbles dipped in milk"

I paused, "how do tinted glasses sound?"

"…"

"Tinted glasses it is! And no more excuses for you to stay in the house" I grinned at him,

He scowled and I cackled evilly.

I parked the car a kilometer or so out side the town then walked the rest of the way.

Let's just say the last time I drove into town everyone thought it just a _little_ weird that someone who looked like a fourteen year old driving a car and I couldn't exactly tell them that I'm actually eighty seven could I?

I hummed happily, almost skipping down the road. It's was the perfect day, literally, like, fluffy-white-clouds-lambs-and-butterflies kind of perfect. I could hear the buzzing of the Sunday market as we got closer to town.

I squealed like a five year old and dragged a reluctant David into the maze of stalls. I instantly headed for the Sweets Stall, grinning like a maniac.

Over the hum of the crowd I faintly heard David mutter something about this being the reason he didn't come to town with me, but ignored him.

Four hours later saw David and me outside the town bakery with chocolate éclairs and MASSIVE milkshakes that I swear were made in heaven.

David was now looking extremely cool, I had finally managed to get him into something other than the usual track-pants and baggy shirt, and was surprised to find he actually cleaned up rather nice. I sat back and admired my handy work. The old David had consisted of messy hair the same old pair of pants he wore to bed and a faded shirt that I doubt had been washed any time in the last century. Now, a six foot one twenty year old sat in front of me, his eyes were hidden behind back tinted glasses which in turn was partially covered by dark brown hair. His lanky frame was covered with black jeans and white singlet under an un-buttoned grey shirt with rolled up sleeves, which had already been christened with dirt when David had gotten caught in the line of fire of a dust war that some of the town kids had started.

"How can you drink all this?" David exclaimed, I laughed at him and swallowed my last mouth full of chocolate and ice cream sugary goodness.

"The trick is to be addicted to the stuff! Then you can drink it by the bucket-load!"

We laughed so hard I ended up on the ground. This predictably, led to David laughing all the more.

Until David froze.

He just seemed to freeze up like someone had hit a pause button. I stopped laughing and touched his shoulder

"Davie…"

He didn't respond.

My pulse sped up, and my eyes widened "David!" I shook him harshly.

Much to my relief, he took off his tinted glasses and blinked, then shook his head slowly as if he had suddenly woken up from a dream.

I looked at him concerned, "Davie, are you okay?" his bind eyes stared at the table

"Atta, is there someone standing next to the counter in the bakery?" he said quietly.

I my head shot up and I scanned the bakery.

there were three people standing in front of the counter,

"Yhea three people" I replied, My eyes were still wide and the back of my neck was prickling.

"The guy talking to the girl behind the counter"

I glanced back around. And my eyes settled on the teen leaning over the counter, he was tall, not extremely but tall enough for it to be noticeable he had the same lanky body as David and curly bright orange hair that framed a freckled face and foolish grin.

He looked to be around the age of seventeen and was obviously trying to chat up the girl behind the counter who wasn't falling for anything he said.

"I see him" I said hesitantly, what had made David react like that?

"Atta…" to my surprise David looked up at me grinning happily "He's like us, he's a mutant!"

That had me.

I struggled for words "What… I…"

"Come on, let's talk to him!" David

I pulled him back into his seat "Don't!" I hissed. He looked at me startled; I was probably over reacting a little too much

"Atta, he's _like us_. We're not alone!" he said

I knew that, but I have my reasons for being weary. Reasons that David didn't have to know about.

"What if he's dangerous?" I asked in a last ditch hope that David will leave it and we could just walk away from the situation.

But despite my misgivings David stood up, pulling me with him.

"Let's follow him." He said with absolute certainty. I growled but followed the technopath.

The mystery mutant, as I had so aptly named him, was eventually pushed away from the

lady behind the counter by other impatient customers. And he walked away with one last wink at the checkout lady and three bags of fresh bread.

He dropped the bread off in a very expensive looking car then walked towards the groceries store.

David dragged me all the way back to our car then made me park it a little behind the mystery mutant's car. I grumbled the whole way.

Driving through town drew a lot of glances our way, when a know-it-all sticky beak asked if I was too young to drive I told him that I was older than I look and showed him my drivers license then told him in the politest way possible that if he wanted to have any children in the future he would shove off and leave me alone.

I had half hoped that the kid would have left once David and I had gotten the car. But of course the world is against me and we had to wait until Mystery mutant came out of the shops and loaded the car with enough food to feed a small army. Then he hopped in the car and drove off.

David and I followed.

We stayed about two hundred meters behind him. David kept a mental eye on him, using his sensing abilities to tell me when to turn.

I was as tense as I could be, constantly looking out the back of the car to make sure no one was following us, and gritting my teeth every time we went around a blind corner. If David noticed my behavior he didn't comment.

When the mystery mutant turned up a familiar road I slowed almost to a stop.

He couldn't be going there, why would he? As far as I knew, only one man lived there now…

"Atta! What are you doing? Follow him!" David almost shouted.

I reluctantly kept moving, still not talking to the technopath.

I knew where to go, but didn't say anything as David continued to tell me directions.

Four minuets later a mansion came into view, its size leaving David speechless.

I parked the car just out of sight of the large ornate gates that led to the mansion.

"so you know where he went, happy now?" I said harshly. I don't want to be here, it brought back… memories

"No." he said.

He stepped out of the car and walked to the gates then pushed them open with a hard shove and turned his head towards me.

I sighed and followed him through the gates.

As we walked up the long drive way, David froze again. "Atta… someone's about to use their power on us." He said

"Wha-"

"Remember what I said about sensing mutant's ener-"

I cut him off urgently "Think about cabbages." I told him.

"WHAT?"

"Just do it" I grumbled, he instantly got a vacant look on his face and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumbling the word 'cabbages' under his breath.

Almost straight after that I felt something enter my mind. I instantly snarled and shoved it out roughly putting up mental shields as I did "Stay out of my head!" I growled in my mind and verbally.

The presence probed my shields looking for a crack or some other way in, before giving it a soft tap. I almost laughed at its attempts to get in.

_Going to have to try harder than that!_ I thought as hard as I could, chucking slightly as the presence jerked back in surprise.

I pulled David under the door shelter and towards the main door and stood three meters away from the huge double doors and pulled them both open with my mind.

Behind the doors stood mystery mutant, another sandy haired teen who was scowling at me and a mutant covered in blue fur.

But the man who caught my eye was the one sitting in a wheelchair. He was to young to have been put there by old age, heck he looked to be no older than a third of my age. Unlike the three others he just looked at me with polite curiosity.

He looked exactly like…

I shook my head briefly then smiled lightly at the guy in the wheel chair

"I'm guessing you're the telepath then Xavier" I said

**Magicrazy: hehehehe! Cliffhanger!**

**Editorampage: **_***scowl***_** the readers all ready know that you idiot**

**Magicrazy: I know but I like teasing them.**

**Editorampage: **_***scowl***_

**Magicrazy: dude you do that to much**

**Editorampage: **_***scowl***_

**Magicrazy: … **

**Magicrazy: anyway! Everyone, Editorampage wants to tell you something**

**Editorampage: no I don't, you're forcing me to**

**Magicrazy: same thing, now tell the good readers why I have only posted one . chapter when I have already written chapter two three and four!**

**Editorampage: whatever; well 'good readers' Magicrazy101 has only put up one . chapter because I have better things to do with my life than editing . my annoying cousin's stories**

**Magicrazy: Aww, you know you love me! **

**Editorampage: **_***scowl***_** you wish**

**Magicrazy: anyway, if Editorampage292 does the nice thing and finishes editing on . time the next chappie should be up this time next week. so peace out . dudes! **

**P.S: sorry if you got confused by everything said about David's power, couldn't think of any other way to explain it and I needed to put in somewhere and at the beginning seemed as good a place as any.**

~.~


	2. Chapter 2

_***groan***_

**Waking up at 2:30 am and not getting back to sleep**

**Lots, of writing. **

**A very tired writer, but lots of writing**

**Disclaimer:**** DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Apart from Atta, David and any other OC I decide to put in this story (heist on Marvel yet again postponed until after my grandma goes home) **

**P.S thanks to _E_**_**lliot Forrest**_** and **_**Valkyrie-Pleasant**_** who reviewed**

**Also: Beast, Banshee and Havoc might be slightly OOC**

**Reviews are writing drugs and have been proven (By me) to make writers write faster! So review!**

_**A few minuets ago…**_

Behind the doors stood mystery mutant, another sandy haired teen who was scowling at me and a mutant covered in blue fur.

But the man who caught my eye was the one sitting in a wheelchair. He was too young to have been put there by old age; heck he looked to be no older than a third of my age. Unlike the three others he just looked at me with polite curiosity.

He looked exactly like…

I shook my head briefly then smiled lightly at the guy in the wheel chair

"I'm guessing you're the telepath then Xavier" I said

_**Now…**_

If Xavier wasn't confused before, he was now.

He frowned and went to put two fingers to his forehead, I was quicker, I whipped my hand out and his hand froze half way to his head.

Blue-furry guy snarled, mystery mutant and sandy-haired dude jumped forward scowling. I rolled my eyes at them and set Xavier's hand on his lap.

"Sheesh I'm not gonna hurt him" I said with a snort, mystery mutant stepped forward angrily

"Well how are we supposed to know that!" he barked, I looked at Xavier

"Because I don't think I'd be able to" I said. I turned to Xavier "I don't think any of the telepath's I've met have been as strong you. And I've met a few." Unfortunately I added silently. I held out my hand.

"Now I don't think we've actually met, I'm Atta Quintin, telekinetic. I know your last name's Xavier and your first name is… Chuck?... Charlie?"

"Charles" Xavier said shaking my hand "Telepath as you all ready know" he had one of those accents that were a soft mix of British and American, I grinned at him cheekily.

"Eh, I was close enough" I said with a shrug

"Is any one else feeling confused?" David asked randomly, I saw the three other mutants nod their heads absently from the corner of my eye.

Charles and I ignored them. I looked him in the eye

"I'll let down my shields as long as you promise not to pry" I said seriously.

Charles nodded and put his fingers to his forehead and I slowly let down the walls I had painstakingly learned to place around my mind, trusting him not to go against his word.

My trust wasn't misplaced; Charles withdrew from my mind with a smile

"Well Atta, you must tell me what life was like in the eighteen hundreds" he said, a twinkle in his eye.

I beamed at him as my ears took in the surprised and confused gasps from the still un-named mutants and a snicker from David.

"I am sorry about the icy reception, but it's not always that strangers follow my students home and know how to block a simple mind probe" He said

"And if they can it's usually bad news" mystery mutant said, crossing his arms.

I grinned at him, I _am_ bad news.

Charles snorted, and I smiled at him knowing exactly what he'd heard.

"Well," I said clapping my hands together "Introductions" I pulled David forward.

"You all know me now, Atta Quintin, Telekinetic who might or might not age" I said cryptically, still smiling.

The sandy haired mutant nodded and crossed his arms in a very 'cool dude' position, while mystery mutant and furry-guy smiled at me maybe slightly confused.

"And this," I said dragging an unwilling David in front of me "Is David Cristian"

David held out a hand "Blind Technopath" He muttered under his breath. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Technopath" He said, louder this time. Sandy hair was the only one not to shake his hand.

Charles smiled "Wonderful! You'll have to show me the full extent of your powers, I have to say, your mutation is very unique" he said,

David flushed in pleasure at the compliments

Charles gestured the others forward "And these are my students"

Mystery mutant grinned as he stepped forward "Sean Cassidy or Banshee,"

"He's a screamer" the sandy haired one quipped from the corner.

Sean glared at him, then shrugged "Best way to describe it I guess" he said

"Alex Summers, usually Havoc, I do something with energy beams" sandy haired one, or I guess Alex now, shook our hands with the same neutral expression.

Furry-guy held out his hand "And I'm Hank McCoy otherwise known as Beast, the name is sort of explanatory" he said, from the glasses on his nose and the text-book on advanced genetics in his hand, I was guessing he was also the resident genius

I turned my gaze on Charles "Students? Making a school for the 'gifted' are we?" I made air quotes around 'gifted'.

Truthfully, I thought it was a wonderful Idea. I'd all ready lived through two wars, and let me tell you; War = not fun, nuh uh, not at all.

Sure some stupid in the head boys might think 'oh, yay! A war! A chance to play with guns and leave mum at home worrying about if I'll come home alive! What fun!'

But let me tell you; being in the front lines and seeing people die as you watch, their legs blown off or skulls crushed **(A/N: sorry, grim picture)** isn't at all nice.

Humans tended to be scared of what they don't understand, and no matter what, they won't understand everything. And that they're scared of the will try to wipe out; people suddenly being able to read your thoughts or create fire at a movement of their hand for no reason at all is what hey see as a perfectly good excuse to kill the scary people who can turn your own body against you or burn down a house at a flick of a hand.

Charles was a genius, If someone could teach mutants to control their powers and show people that we're not to be feared. It wouldn't start a full out war.

Wonder if he needs any help…

I saw Charles beam up at me; he'd obviously been listening in on my minor rant

"I believe we have similar aims Atta, and yes I can do with all the willing help I can get" he said, eyes shining

"Well consider it done!" I said happily.

**I'M SOOORRRRRRYYY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

_***Hides from angry readers***_

**I know it's short but Editoravage292 said it was to long and made me cut it in half!**

**(Either that or he hasn't edited the other half)**

**Will post a long one next week!**

**Anyways, I need OC's People!**

**ANYONE INTERESTED P.M. ME THIS INFO ON YOUR OC: **

Name:

Nickname/Hero name:

Age:

Power:

Lives/used to live:

Physical appearance:

occupation:

Family:

History:

Personality:

Hobbies:

**Yet again: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**~.~ **


End file.
